


The Eve of Evening

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Money rules the world, doesn't it?





	The Eve of Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello we know near to nothing about them so here I am, with a fic that will be proven wrong as soon as we get more info  
> Also I wrote it at 2 am, please excuse all grammar mistakes
> 
> Enjoy

Water dripping from his hair felt incredibly cold when it met his skin. Despite being aware of his pitiful appearance, he held his head high, proudly walking through the school's corridors. Ignoring the whispers behind his back was harder than usual. Girls, boys, their not so silent voices kept reaching his ears, broken sentences making him sick. That's why he hates commoners. Useless, ugly masses. Not worth his time and attention. Even so, they were being louder and louder, not even trying to whisper anymore. Enough. Fresh outside air had never brought him more relief.

\- They refused MY invitation, they are obviously stupid and blind - he murmured, buying a canned tea from the vending machine.

Ever since he left Yumenosaki he took a liking to this drink. Obviously full of chemicals and fake sugar it was doing a splendid job of washing away bitterness and disgust the other students were leaving in him.

\- Just because they have some money they think they can act like royalty, please.

Yet he couldn't do anything. "Some money" was enough for his parents to act all nice with those people. Worthless adults.

\- I escaped from one rich, stupid bitch to find whole school of them. Talk about luck.

He sighed and sat down on a bench. His wet uniform was getting uncomfortable to wear, the result of his classmates spilling a drink on him. Thankfully it wasn't sweet, otherwise he would be all sticky. The sound of tennis players from behind was getting on his nerves, yet he felt too tired to go tell them to stop playing. Trying to ignore them he got so lost in thoughts he didn't notice as someone approached him. Only something soft put on his head made him realise a boy passed by him. He found himself with a towel on his head. What's more, this was his own towel, the one he held in his locker. Anger arose inside him and he quickly got up.

\- How dare you break into my locker and-

\- It was open. Your notebooks are swimming in the fountain by the way.

The voice that answered was harsh and uninterested. The golden eyes that looked at him without a single trace of empathy were shining dangerously in the shade under vending machines' roof. Hiyori went silent and watched as the boy left. He looked at the towel in his hand. Usually, he would throw away anything that got brought to him out of commoner's pity...

\- But it really feels gross, being wet.

 

Even though the sun was setting it kept making him sweaty. His back was scorching hot after sitting in the same place for few hours. Though at first he was irritated, at some point it turned into indifference. The place was silent beside the sound of tennis ball hitting the wall or ground. The person playing was moving soundlessly, and even though he was visibly tired, he didn't pant like some of his disgusting clubmates. Composed. Somehow... beautiful to watch. Even if he lacked finesse Hiyori had more than enough, so they would be balanced. In fact... he didn't mind watching him. Before he noticed the boy put his rocket away.

\- I'm done. What do you want?

Jun approached him. Sweat was shining on his forehead, making his hair stick to his face. Those dangerous, golden eyes were trying to keep him in place, but he wasn't scared. He smiled and got up.

\- Write the amount in the underlined space and sign it.

He handed the paper to the other boy. He kept reading for a while, his face as indifferent as before. As he finished, he reached out to Hiyori.

\- A pen.

Hiyori scoffed and handed the pen to him. In the end, money is the only thing that matters. _My only quality_. Sazanami Jun. _No one wanted a commoner deliquent like you. But I will use you_.

\- Here.

Jun gave him back both pen and paper. Hiyori briefly looked at the written amount, but held the smile back. For a commoner it wasn't bad.

\- We will start with buying you clothes. I won't be seen anywhere with someone in commoner's clothes.

\- My clothes are fine. Be sure to pay in time.

Jun passed by him, not even once looking back.  _So that wasn't sympathy_ . He hated it. He hated that  _that_ person was right. You can only buy people and no matter what happens, you can buy everyone.  _That's why I hate commoners_. 

\- Damn you, Eichi... I will make you pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was basically Eve foundation, but Hiyori is gay okay
> 
> It's just a bunch of headcanons but if you enjoyed, remember to leave kudos/comment!


End file.
